


The Logic Of Time

by Saturnjungkook



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Immortality, Jaehyun is a mess but we love him anyways, Jaehyun is an immortal, Jungwoo is a time traveler, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Minor Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Misunderstandings, Serious Injuries, Slow Build, Time Travel, jungwoo needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnjungkook/pseuds/Saturnjungkook
Summary: All Jungwoo had to do was fix everything his mother couldn't then he could live as a normal college student.He was doing great until a snarky immortal showed up
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. square one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo faces something unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I've been crying over jaewoo lots this month so I figured a story was needed. I blame the 2018 Halloween party. Anyways... This is also my way to cope because I miss Jungwoo, enjoy :)

_Date: 2-16-21_

"Jungwoo, catch!"

A satisfying noise was produced as the baseball hit his glove. Jungwoo looked up and saw his brother smiling brightly.

"Good job!"

"I played baseball for 10 years, Sungchan!" Jungwoo said, shaking his head as he threw the ball back.

They had been out there for a while now. Sungchan had been persistent about playing catch with his brother. It wasn't like Jungwoo was never home. Despite his classes, he made sure to visit his family every chance he could.

Sungchan acted like a kid, always had. You wouldn't believe he was a junior in high school. His maturity level wasn't high, but he was still sensitive and caring. Sungchan had always been the first to check on Jungwoo even as they grew up. Jungwoo always admired his brother's ability to sense when things were wrong and his persistence to make things right. It was something Jungwoo could learn from the younger.

As Jungwoo aged, he realized how lucky he was. Even though he grew up without a father figure, he still had it better than most of his friends. He was lucky enough to have a stable income and a good support system. This was only possible because of Jungwoo's mom. If she hadn't stayed, Jungwoo didn't know where he would be. 

Jungwoo was about to suggest something when Sungchan suddenly screamed.

"Jungwoo! It's mom!

Jungwoo dropped his glove immediately and ran after his brother. His glove laid there not knowing it wouldn't be used for a long time.

_-_

Jungwoo didn't know what to expect when he ran into his living room. Sungchan was hyperventilating beside him, his hands were holding onto Jungwoo's with so much pressure that it hurt.

"Mom!" Sungchan screamed

It seemed like it happened in slow motion. Jungwoo watched in horror as his mom fell to the floor from where she stood preparing food for dinner. Sungchan ran over and scrambled to find a pulse.

"Jungwoo! Call 911!"

Jungwoo's mind finally turned back on, and he fumbled for his phone. He shakily pressed on the three numbers that could save his mom's life.

_-_

They weren't fast enough. Jungwoo expected a nice family dinner tonight but instead, he found himself watching his mother lose herself.

"Jungwoo," She said weakly. "I need you to take this."

She reached for the necklace around her neck. As she extended it forward to her son, she smiled at him.

"There are things you need to do, things I couldn't do."

"Mom, what do you mean?" Jungwoo asked as the tears he was holding in started falling freely now.

"There's a list in my room, please take care of it. Take care of your brother."

A breath.

Then, his mom was gone.

Sungchan broke into sobs as he laid over his mom. Jungwoo followed suit, wrapping his arms tightly around his younger brother.

"It'll be okay," Jungwoo croaked but, even he didn't believe his words.

-

Jungwoo fumbled with the locket around his neck. The pastor was saying a bunch of words that didn't matter to him anymore. His mother was dead, there was nothing he could do. He still hadn't figured out what to do with the locket either.

Usually, his mother never kept things from him. She was always an open book that Jungwoo could always read. Ever since his dad left, she swore to never keep things from him. Jungwoo didn't know what had changed. 

Jungwoo felt a hand slid into his, and he knew instantly that it was Sungchan. His brother was miserable. He kept blaming himself for their mom’s death even though it couldn't have been prevented. Jungwoo wished the younger could see that.

"I think I'm going to go stay with a friend, Jungwoo," Sungchan said, breaking the silence between them.

"Shotaro?" Jungwoo asked.

Sungchan nodded, "What are you going to do?"

Jungwoo wasn't sure. He could dive back into his studies, but he knew he couldn't. Whatever his mom left behind seemed important. 

"I'll stay home, take a semester off. Whatever mom left behind seemed important," Jungwoo answered.

"I'll be here if you need me, you're not losing me too," Sungchan said softly.

Jungwoo sighed and pulled his brother closer. He couldn't help but wonder if what Sungchan said was true. What if this event was the first of many that would soon cause Jungwoo to lose everyone he loved?


	2. square two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun finds himself at a park. Who could he possibly run into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun
> 
> I adore him, oh my gosh.
> 
> I'm gonna attempt to write a lot over my break so that I can update this book regularly. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, love you all <3

_Date: 2-18-21_

____

____

_"Jeong Jaehyun, access granted."_

____

____

Jaehyun sighed as he pushed open the door. He no longer felt excited about the vault. The gold that lined the walls didn't fascinate him as it used to. He's been here often. Whenever a mission went bad, he'd find himself back here.

The problem was, he was here all the time.

Jaehyun was 25 when he found out about his family's curse. Even since then, he hasn't aged. He was stuck at the same age until he was able to clear his family's name. Sadly, Jaehyun didn't know how to do that. All he had were videos that his parents left behind before they died. 

They were all vivid. His mother was vague with her words and his father didn't even talk. Jaehyun had nothing to go off nor did you have anyone. He'd been alone for years even though he was still technically 25. 

Jaehyun stared at the money left in his vault. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he ran out. He grabbed a few stacks and threw them into his bag. The only thing he could do was try again.

Jaehyun is just worried that he might be running out of chances.

-

_Date: 2-19-21_

____

____

The cold wind felt comforting against his face. As he drove, some water would splash up from the rain earlier that day. Yet, Jaehyun didn't mind. It seemed fitting with the way he was feeling. He covered his head with a black hoodie that draped over his eyes. Jaehyun couldn't do anything but stare at the mission list in frustration. If he was even going to get a chance at a normal life, he had to get moving. 

He turned right near a park, one of the only places in this small town that was usually empty. He pulled his helmet off, letting his sweaty hair fall back into its natural state. He sat on his bike for a while enjoying the silence that he didn't get often.

That was until he noticed a figure sitting on one of the many unoccupied benches. Their head was in their hands but, that was all Jaehyun could see. Something felt off too. It was as if the air had changed. Either Jaehyun was going crazy or he just desperately felt the need for human interaction. He stood up and walked towards the stranger. 

As Jaehyun got closer, he could notice how brown the stranger's hair was and the silent sobs he was producing. A loud crunch came from under Jaehyun and, he knew he was found. The stranger's head shot up, and Jaehyun almost laughed at how wide their eyes got.

"I'm not a ghost," Jaehyun laughed, putting his hands up as if he was caught doing a crime

"Clearly, but I wonder why you were sneaking up on me," The stranger asked, just as intrigued as Jaehyun was earlier.

"No one comes here. Why are you then?" Jaehyun asked.

The other scoffed, "You don't own this place. Last time I checked the sign, It's not even dedicated to you."

"You're too sassy for your own good," Jaehyun mumbled.

"And you seem to be way too nosey for your own good," The stranger threw back.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, "Can you give me a name at least so I can know who to avoid in my future human interactions"

"I feel like you don't socialize with humans enough," The stranger sighed. "I'm Kim Jungwoo, but that's none of your business."

"Jeong Jaehyun. I honestly hope I'll never see you again," Jaehyun said, turning around to head back to his bike.

"Same goes both ways, buddy," Jungwoo called out.

Jaehyun scoffed and climbed onto his bike. He took one last at Jungwoo who seemed to be looking at him before he drove off. 

Jaehyun didn't even think twice about going back.


End file.
